Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo
by spatterson
Summary: Anastasia, instead of going to the ball with Lady Tremaine and Drizella, stays with Cinderella and meets the Fairy Godmother. She regrets doing the horrible things to Cinderella in the past, will Lady Tremaine and Drizella follow suit?
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone, remember that this is my first Cinderella story. I had to edit some of the dialogue. Remember, no flames allowed!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cinderella walked into her room slowly. She walked up to the window and began talking to herself.

"Oh well. What's a royal ball? After all, I suppose it would be dull, and… and boring and completely, completely wonderful."

Then, suddenly, light began to fill the room. Cinderella turned from the window and looked behind her. She saw that her mother's dress was all done. She gasped in shock.

"It's my…"

"Surprise!" cried the mice, happy that their work surprised Cinderella.

"Duh-duh-duh-duh. Happy Birthday!" Gus added, smiling up at Cinderella.

"No, no, no, no!" Jaq scolded Gus for saying the wrong statement, shaking his head.

"Well, I've never dreamed it. This is such a surprise. Oh! How can I ever thank you? Oh, thank you so much." Cinderella said to her animal friends.

And with that said, Cinderella put on the dress her mice friends made her.

"Thank you so much, my mice friends." she said as she ran out the door to her attic room.

"You're welcome, Cinderelly!" The mice cried as they scurried out of Cinderella's attic room, trying to catch up with Cinderella.

Cinderella ran down the stairs as fast as she could, until she saw her stepmother, Drizella and Anastasia at the front door.

"Wait!" she called as her stepfamily was about to walk out the door.

Lady Tremaine, Drizella and Anastasia gasped in horror as they looked up behind them and saw Cinderella running down the stairs to catch up with them.

"Please, wait for me. Isn't it lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?" Cinderella asked her stepfamily as she showed them the dress her mice friends made for her by twirling around in it so they could look at the dress from all angles.

Drizella and Anastasia gasped in amazement as they stared at Cinderella's pink dress. Anastasia blinked six times to make sure she was not dreaming. Cinderella's dress was beautiful, and it made their dresses look like rags. The mice watched from the top of the stairs, smiling proudly. Jaq and Gus looked at each other and smiled, then looked back down at Cinderella. Anastasia and Drizella both snapped out of their trances and immediately began to complain and whine to their mother.

"Cinderella!" exclaimed Drizella.

"Mother, she can't!" Anastasia added.

"Oh, no."

"Oh, you can't let her. She's not allowed to go. Do something!" Anastasia whined, taking hold of a part of her mother's dress and beginning to wave it up and down.

"Drizella, Anastasia, calm down! After all, we did make a bargain, didn't we, Cinderella?" Lady Tremaine asked her stepdaughter.

Cinderella smiled. Lady Tremaine began walking toward Cinderella, and Cinderella's smile washed off her face. The mice's smiles washed off of their faces and were replaced with a look of suspicion as they watched Lady Tremaine walk toward Cinderella.

"And I never go back on my word. How very cleaver. Oooh, these beads here, they give it just the right touch. Don't you think so, Drizella?" Lady Tremaine asked her oldest daughter, showing the beads around Cinderella's neck to her.

Drizella crossed her arms and turned away from her mother.

"No, I don't. I think she's… She's…" She stopped in midsentence as she realized what the fuss was about. She turned back to look at Cinderella with a stunned look on her face, which quickly changed into anger as she clenched her fists. "Oh! Why, you little thief!"

Drizella stomped toward Cinderella, expressing her anger. On the stairs, Gus walked to the edge of the stairs and tried to stop Drizella from doing what he thinks she's going to do. But Jaq grabbed Gus by the tail and pulled, holding him back. Gus hung down from the edge of the stairs, shaking his fists at Drizella in anger.

"They're my beads. Give them here!" Drizella demanded in rage.

Drizella grabbed the beads and ripped them off from around Cinderella's neck. Cinderella was stunned by Drizella's action.

"Oh, no." Cinderella exclaimed.

"Oooh! And, look, that's my sash! She's wearing my sash. She can't!" Anastasia cried, noticing her sash close to the bottom of Cinderella's dress, before tearing it off.

Piece by piece, Anastasia and Drizella tore Cinderella's dress apart, ignoring her pleads for them not too, until their mother told them to stop now.

"That's quite enough. Hurry along now, Drizella and Anastasia. I won't have you two upsetting yourselves before the ball."

Drizella walked up to the door beside her mother, but Anastasia looked unsure for a second. She stared at Cinderella, who was looking at the torn pink fabric sadly.

"Come along, Anastasia." Lady Tremaine commanded her younger daughter.

Anastasia kept looking at Cinderella for a while, and then she looked at her mother and older sister.

"I'm not going. I have some research to do here on this issue." she said to her mother.

Lady Tremaine opened the front door and walked out. Drizella followed close behind.

"Good night." Drizella mumbled as she closed the door after her.

Then Anastasia and Cinderella were alone. Cinderella took a hold of the torn pink fabric on her dress and looked down at it again sadly, not believing that Anastasia and Drizella just did what they did.

"Cinderella?" Anastasia asked her stepsister.

Cinderella looked up from the torn fabric, released it from her grasp and looked at Anastasia as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Did you take my sash and Drizella's beads, make the dress, and add them to it?" Anastasia asked, looking into Cinderella's blue eyes.

"No. My mice friends made this dress for me. They took your sash and Drizella's beads. And, just now, you and Drizella ruined their hard work!" Cinderella answered, getting angry with Anastasia for what she's done.

"Where are the mice?" Anastasia asked curiously.

Cinderella pointed up to the top of the stairs and Anastasia turned around, looked up, and saw all of the mice, males and females, glaring down at her with rage and hatred present in all of their black eyes. She immediately felt ashamed, knowing now that the mice saw and heard the whole thing. She looked down at the floor in shame as a sob escaped Cinderella's mouth. Cinderella turned and ran out the first back door, then out the other back door and into the garden. Anastasia gasped and ran out after her stepsister, trying to catch up with her.

"Cinderella, wait!" cried Anastasia as she ran to catch up with Cinderella, but she was already at the bench and she started to cry into her arms.

When Anastasia finally arrived in the garden, a pang of guilt washed over her as she saw Major and Bruno, Cinderella's horse and dog, arrive and watch Cinderella cry sadly. More guilt washed over her when she saw four of Cinderella's mice friends: Jaq, Gus, Luke, and Bert arrive and watch Cinderella cry in sorrow. Anastasia's guilt suddenly turned into sadness. She felt tears prickling in the corners of her eyes, but she quickly brushed them away with the back of her hand before they could fully blur her vision.

"Oh, no. No. It isn't true." Cinderella cried in between her sobs.

Suddenly, dozens of small silver sparkles appeared in the air around Cinderella, lighting up the garden. But Cinderella was not paying attention. She just continued to cry into her arms.

"It's just no use."

Major and Bruno's sad looks changed into looks of wonder as they looked at the silver sparkles appearing around them and the garden.

"No use at all."

The mice climbed down from the patio where they were and looked at the sparkles in curiosity. They had never seen anything like this before. Anastasia looked at the sparkles in wonder and curiosity. Similar to the mice, she never seen anything like this before.

"I can't believe. Not anymore." Cinderella continued to cry into her arms.

The sparkles began to gather around Cinderella and with a faint blue glow, an elderly woman appeared. She wore a long blue robe with long sleeves that had a touch of light pink to them on the inside, a hot pink bow in the middle of the robe, white hair, and a blue hood on top of her head so only her white bangs and some of her hair show. The woman began stroking Cinderella's hair.

"There's nothing left to believe in. Nothing." sobbed Cinderella, not noticing the woman stroking her hair.

"Nothing, my dear? Oh, now you don't really mean that." The woman said as she continued stroking Cinderella's blonde hair.

"Oh, but I do." Cinderella argued.

"But she does." Anastasia agreed.

"Nonsense, dear children! If you'd lost all your faith, I couldn't be here. And here I am." The woman continued, smiling kindly.

Cinderella lifted her head from her arms and looked up at the woman, and she gasped in shock. The woman chuckled and helped Cinderella up to her feet.

"Oh, come now. Dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that." The kind smile was still on the woman's face.

Cinderella's face fell.

"The ball? Oh, but I'm not…"

"Of course you are. But we'll have to hurry, because even miracles take a little time." The woman replied as she began to roll her sleeves up a little bit.

"Miracles?" Cinderella asked.

The woman nodded. "Mm-hmm. Watch." The look on her face turned puzzled. "What in the world did I do with that magic wand? I was sure…"

"Magic wand?" Cinderella repeated, staring at the woman in confusion.

"Magic wand?" Anastasia repeated, staring at the woman in confusion like her stepsister.

"That's strange." The woman continued. "I-I always…"

Cinderella gasped when the realization hit her. "Why, then you must be my….." she began.

"Your Fairy Godmother?" The woman finished the sentence for Cinderella. She nodded happily. "Of course." She went back to looking for her wand once more. "Where is that wand? I..." Her face lit up. "Oh! I forgot. I put it away." She raised her hand into the air, twirled her hand around three times, closed two of her fingers slightly and slowly pulled her wand out of thin air. She looked back at Cinderella and smiled. Then she glanced at Anastasia, her smile still on her face.

Cinderella and Anastasia gasped in amazement. This woman standing before them is Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. Even the mice were surprised by what Fairy Godmother just did.

"Look at what she did." Jaq said to Gus, Bert and Luke, pointing in Fairy Godmother's direction with one of his mouse fingers.

"Duh-duh-duh-duh. How'd she do that?" Gus added, staring in Fairy Godmother's direction with admiration in his eyes.

"Now, let me see. Hmm." Fairy Godmother pondered for a second, tapping her wand on her chin in thought. "I'd say the first thing you need is, um… A pumpkin." Fairy Godmother said finally as she pointed her wand towards the pumpkin patch in the back of the garden.

"But uh. A pumpkin?" Cinderella stammered as her eyes followed her Fairy Godmother's wand to the pumpkin patch and Major, Bruno, the mice and Anastasia all followed Cinderella's gaze to the pumpkin patch.

Fairy Godmother nodded. "Mm-hmm. Now, uh, the magic words. Uh…. Oh!"

She raised her wand in the air and when no traces of magic appeared on the wand, Fairy Godmother lowered her eyebrows to show the expression that she's mad. She cleared her throat, shook the wand a little bit before she brought it down to her hand and tapped it on her hand five times, making the magic appear. Fairy Godmother raised her eyebrows back up and smiled. Suddenly, music began to play out of nowhere as Fairy Godmother raised her wand back into the air and began to wave it. Then, Fairy Godmother began to chant her spell.

"Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."

A trail of magic and silver sparkles shot out of the wand and landed on the pumpkin and, quickly, the pumpkin sprang to life.

"Put 'em together and what have you got? Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."

The pumpkin pounced around the garden for a second until it placed itself in front of Fairy Godmother.

"Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. It'll do magic, believe it or not. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."

The vines on the pumpkin began to spread out on the right side.

"Now sala-gadoola means menchika-boolaroo. But the thing-a-ma-bob that does the job is Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

Fairy Godmother waved her wand in a circle and the ends of the vines turned into wheels for a carriage. Cinderella's and Anastasia's mouths dropped open in amazement. Then, Fairy Godmother began to work the other side of the pumpkin. She waved her wand and the vines on the left side of the pumpkin began to spread out. Once again, Fairy Godmother waved her wand in a circle and the ends of the vines on the left side turned into wheels for a carriage like it did on the right side.

"Sala-gadoola-menchika-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Put 'em together and what have you got? Bibbidi-bobbidi, Bibbidi-bobbidi, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo." sang a choir from nowhere.

With a lot of silver sparkles and a wave of Fairy Godmother's wand, the pumpkin changed into a beautiful, sparkling, white coach. The four mice gathered together and looked up at the coach.

"Ooh, looky." Bert said, pointing up at the shiny coach.

Jaq pointed up at it too. "Isn't it wonder-fee? Isn't it, huh?"

Gus, Bert and Luke nodded in agreement just as Cinderella walked over and looked at the coach on all sides.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Cinderella gasped in amazement.

Anastasia walked over and looked at the coach as well and she couldn't help but gasp in amazement.

"Yeah, it is beautiful." Anastasia agreed with her stepsister.

Fairy Godmother chuckled. "Yes. Isn't it?" She looked at Major, who nodded in agreement. "Now, with an elegant coach like that, of course, we'll simply have to have mice."

"Duh-duh. Mice?" Gus asked.

"Oh, this really is nice. Why, we'll have a coach and four when we're through. Just a wave of my stick and to finish the trick." Fairy Godmother smiled as she looked at the mice.

Gus quickly scurried away, but Jaq, Bert and Luke weren't lucky as Gus because they quickly got caught in a wave of Fairy Godmother's magic.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo." Fairy Godmother waved her wand and Jaq, Bert and Luke were turned into white horses. Fairy Godmother stopped and counted the horses. She saw that there were three, not four.

"Gracious, what did I do? I was sure there were four there. There should be one more." Fairy Godmother frowned.

She walked around the coach and spotted Gus hiding behind a wheel. Fairy Godmother chuckled and lowered her wand down to the wheel, revealing Gus, who jumped in shock that she found him.

"There you are." Fairy Godmother said, laughing.

Gus scurried out from behind the wheel, trying to get away from Fairy Godmother, not wanting to be turned into a horse.

"Bibbidi."

Gus stopped and saw Lucifer above him, holding a bowl in his paw. Gus, not wanting to be trapped by Lucifer, scurried back to Fairy Godmother.

"Bobbidi."

Lucifer pounced and trapped Gus in the bowl.

"Boo."

A blast of magic shot from Fairy Godmother's wand at the bowl, and Lucifer was sent up into the air as a white horse is shone. Lucifer removed the bowl and saw that he couldn't find Gus. He looked to his right and saw that Gus has turned into a white horse. Gus, furious with Lucifer, whinnied, forcing Lucifer off of his back and into the water. Lucifer jumped out of the water as Fairy Godmother waved her wand again, but this time at Lucifer.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo." She sent magic directly after Lucifer as he fled from the garden until he disappeared from sight.

"Oh, poor Lucifer." laughed Cinderella.

"Serves you right, bad cat!" Anastasia called after Lucifer.

"I really couldn't agree with you any further than that, dear. Now, um, where were we? Oh, goodness, yes. You can't go to the ball without, um, a horse." Fairy Godmother agreed.

"Another one?" Cinderella and Anastasia asked in unison.

Fairy Godmother nodded and sent a wave of magic at Major.

"But tonight for a change, you will handle the reins and sit in a driver's seat too. For instead of a horse, you're the coachman, of course. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."

Major was transformed from a horse into a coachman in a shower of silver sparkles. After looking at his new body for a while, he tipped his hat to Fairy Godmother, who chuckled again and faced Cinderella.

"Well, that does it, I guess. Except for… Oh yes! The finishing touch, and that's you. Yes, Bruno, that's right, you'll be footman tonight. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."

Bruno transformed from a dog into a footman in the same shower of silver sparkles like Major did. He looked up at Cinderella as Fairy Godmother walked toward her Fairy Godchild.

"Well, well, hop in, dear Cinderella. We can't waste time." Fairy Godmother began rushing Cinderella.

"But, uh." Cinderella began.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! No, don't try to thank me." Fairy Godmother interrupted.

"Actually, Fairy Godmother. That is not what Cinderella is trying to tell you. She actually does thank you for this. But, don't you think her dress…" Anastasia spoke to Fairy Godmother for the first time, gesturing to her stepsister's dress.

"Yes, it is lovely actually, dear. Love…" Fairy Godmother looked at Cinderella's dress this time and a look of dismay crossed her face. "Good heavens, child. You can't go in that!" she exclaimed.

Cinderella shook her head. Fairy Godmother walked over to Cinderella and Anastasia walked over to her stepsister as well.

"Now, uh, let's see, dear. Your size and the shade of your eyes. Mm-hmm. Something simple, but daring too. Oh, just leave it to me. What a gown this will be. Bibbidi-bobbidi. Bibbidi-bobbidi." Fairy Godmother began to chant, waving her wand, sending the magic towards Cinderella.

The magic began to wrap around Cinderella slowly from her feet upwards to her shoulders.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo." Fairy Godmother finished chanting her spell and Cinderella's torn pink dress changed into a sparkling white one and on her feet was a pair of glass slippers.

"Oh, it's a beautiful dress. Did you ever see such a beautiful dress, Anastasia?" Cinderella asked her stepsister, walking over to her, showing her the new dress.

"No. I haven't, Cinderella." Anastasia answered honestly.

"And, look Anastasia, glass slippers." Cinderella added, in excitement.

Cinderella raised her foot and showed Anastasia one of the two glass slippers on her feet. The top of the shoe sparkled with the gesture. Anastasia's mouth dropped open in amazement.

Anastasia gasped. "Pretty."

Cinderella walked back to Fairy Godmother.

"Why, it's like a dream. A wonderful dream come true." Cinderella said, dreamily.

Fairy Godmother smiled, but then she remembered what she has to tell her dear Cinderella.

"Yes, my child. But, like all dreams, well, I'm afraid this can't last forever. You'll have only till midnight and then..." Fairy Godmother began, with a worried tone in her voice.

"Midnight? Oh, thank you." Cinderella said, not letting Fairy Godmother finish what she's trying to say.

"Cinderella, wait a moment! I think you should listen to what Fairy Godmother is trying to tell you. And I think it is important!" Anastasia said to her stepsister.

"Anastasia, right?" Fairy Godmother asked, turning to Anastasia.

"Yes. That's my name." Anastasia said politely to Fairy Godmother, dropping into a perfect, polite curtsy.

"Anastasia is right. You must understand, my dear. On the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken and everything will be as it was before." Fairy Godmother said to Cinderella seriously.

"Meaning once midnight arrives, after the twelfth stroke from the clock hits, the spell will end and everything will return to how they were before this. The coach will turn back into a pumpkin, the horses back into the four of your mice friends, the coachman back into Major, the footman back into Bruno, and that beautiful dress back into the torn pink one." Anastasia added.

"But I'll let you keep the glass slippers, to remember this enchanted evening." Fairy Godmother finished with a smile.

"Oh, I understand now, Anastasia and Fairy Godmother, but, it's more than I had ever hoped for." Cinderella said.

The kind smile crossed Fairy Godmother's face once more as she took Cinderella's hand in hers.

"Bless you, my child. I… Goodness me! It's getting late. Hurry up, dear. The ball can't wait. Have a good time. Dance, be gay." Fairy Godmother said, sending Cinderella to the coach.

Cinderella climbed into her coach and Major clicked the reins and they took off.

"Now, off you go. You're on your way." Fairy Godmother called.

Fairy Godmother waved her wand back and forth at Cinderella, who waved back at her with a cloth. Anastasia waved to her stepsister also. They looked at each other and sighed happily. Cinderella was going to have a good time and be beautiful at the ball, they both knew.

"With a Bibbidi-bobbidi, bibbidi-bobbidi, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo." sang the choir one last time.

Fairy Godmother disappeared in a shower of silver sparkles and Anastasia went back into the house, thinking about everything she just saw. She climbed into her bed and sighed.

"That was really amazing. I did not know that Cinderella had a Fairy Godmother. But now that I know now, I regret doing all of the things I've done to her in the past, even tormenting her about her dancing with the prince at the ball earlier today, along with Drizella. I do hope that she'll return before the spell breaks as Fairy Godmother warned her." Anastasia said to herself as she went into her room and fell asleep.

And so, we know the rest of this story. The spell broke at midnight, Cinderella married the prince, but this time, Anastasia moved in with Cinderella, earning her forgiveness, unlike her mother and sister. Cinderella, then, introduced Anastasia to her mice friends.

"This is Jaq, Gus, Bert and his twin brother Mert, Luke, Mary, Suzie, Perla…" Cinderella introduced her mice friends to Anastasia one by one.

The more Anastasia hung out with the mice, the less she became afraid of mice. One day, the mice and Anastasia were hanging out together in Cinderella's bedroom in the castle. Anastasia sat on the floor, and the mice all sat on Cinderella's bed. Perla sat in between Mary and Suzie, and all three mice were adjusting their dresses and bonnets. Mary wears a long pink dress, a blue bonnet on her head, and a blue bow on her tail. Perla wears a long yellow dress, a red bonnet on her head, and a red bow on her tail. Suzie wears a light green bonnet, a long yellow-green dress, and a light green bow on her tail.

"So, can you make clothing or fix it up into a different style?" Anastasia asked them.

"Yes. We made that pink dress for Cinderelly to wear the night of the ball, the one you and Drizella tore apart. And we worked very hard on it." Suzie answered, still adjusting her light green bonnet and long yellow-green dress.

"Yeah. You and your sister ruined our work! And that dress belonged to Cinderelly's mother!" Jaq added, glaring at Anastasia with rage and fire in his black eyes.

Anastasia winced when Jaq said this and she also felt his fiery glare burning into her. She regretted tearing apart Cinderella's pink dress even more, knowing now that it was fixed by all of these cute little mice. She knew now that neither she nor Drizella had the right to tear the dress apart like how they did.

"I am sorry we did that. We did not know you made the dress. I am really sorry Drizella and I did that. We only thought that she took our stuff without our permission, and we did not know it was really you." Anastasia said as tears began to fill her eyes and slide down her cheeks.

Noticing Anastasia's tears, Mary, being the sweet, nice, kind, and caring female mouse she is, after adjusting her long pink dress, placed her paw on Anastasia's hand and tapped it seven times. And Perla, also being the caring mouse she is, joined Mary in comforting Anastasia. Perla placed her paw on Anastasia's hand, next to Mary's paw, and tapped it six times. Suzie joined Mary and Perla in comforting Anastasia. Suzie placed her paw on Anastasia's hand, across from Perla's paw, and tapped it five times. Anastasia looked down at the three female mice, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"It is okay, Anastasia. We forgive you just like Cinderelly did." Mary said, her mouse voice showing kindness.

"You do?" Anastasia asked the mouse as she wiped away her tears.

"Yes. We do! We forgive you, Anastasia!" cried all of the mice in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Everyone, I've decided to change it from "complete" to "in-progress" because I got an idea. AmusingAnomaly asked me how Anastasia changes the plot, and here's how: Anastasia realizes that how she treated Cinderella her whole life was unfair and she wants to make it up to her by being very nice to her, and never be mean to her ever again. And this story did have a plot: what I thought of. So, AmusingAnomaly, never say that again. And you're not praising my work? Rude! I'm considering your review as a flame. And, if you look at my profile, I do not appreciate flame reviews. I'll be angry if their on one of my stories. And a beta is when you have 5 stories or more. I have 4 stories. *clears throat* Everyone, I hope you like this chapter.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Anastasia and the mice sat together, Cinderella happened to walk in.

"Anastasia, can I talk to you for a second?" Cinderella asked.

"Sure."

Cinderella and Anastasia walked out of Cinderella's room and into the hallway.

"What do you want to talk about?" Anastasia asked.

Cinderella is a little nervous, but she should ask.

"Anastasia, why did you all of a sudden decide to treat me nicely?"

"Cinderella, I realized that, once I met your Fairy Godmother, it was wrong to treat you like dirt your whole life. So, I'm making up for it now." Anastasia answered.

At the mention of Fairy Godmother, Cinderella got nervous. Lady Tremaine ended up getting a hold of her wand and is trying to get revenge with Drizella. Anastasia saw that the look on Cinderella's face was down, so she spoke up.

"Cinderella? What's wrong?"

"Stepmother managed to get a hold of Fairy Godmother's wand, and she's trying to use it to ruin my happy ending!"

Anastasia gasped as Fairy Godmother entered the hallway.

"It's true, my dear Anastasia. How are we going to get my wand back?"

The mice scurried out of Cinderella's room when they heard the conversation.

"Maybe Anastasia and Cinderelly can go to Lady Tremaine and distract her, and us mice can try to take the wand from her." suggested Perla.

"That's a great idea, Perla!" exclaimed Anastasia.

"Okay, and without my wand, I can't teleport us there." Fairy Godmother frowned.

"Cheer up, Fairy Godmother. We'll get your wand back." Mary spoke up to Fairy Godmother.

Meanwhile with Lady Tremaine and Drizella, they were trying to get the wand to work.

"Mother, I don't know what the magic words are." Drizella frowned.

"Don't worry darling. We'll figure them out." Lady Tremaine smiled.

Cinderella, Anastasia, Fairy Godmother, and the mice finally found the two with the wand.

"Stepmother! What do you think you're doing?!" Cinderella yelled.

Lady Tremaine laughed.

"Foolish Cinderella! I'm going to use this wand to ruin your life! Only I don't know the magic words for this wand."

Fairy Godmother chuckled.

"What is so funny, you fat fairy woman?!" Drizella demanded.

"Nothing. Only I know the magic words. Cinderella, my child, and Anastasia, go get my wand back from them."

Cinderella and Anastasia ran towards Lady Tremaine and Drizella as the mice stayed near Fairy Godmother. The two managed to stun Lady Tremaine and Drizella, and Cinderella quickly grabbed the wand. She ran back to Fairy Godmother and handed the wand back to her.

"For taking my wand, Lady Tremaine and Drizella, you should be punished." Fairy Godmother said.

Drizella began to panic.

"No! Please, fairy woman! Don't punish me!" Drizella pleaded.

Fairy Godmother rolled her eyes as Cinderella and Anastasia returned to her side.

"I have to."

"Please Fairy Godmother. I know that they treated me horribly my whole life, but please, punish them properly." Cinderella said.

Fairy Godmother smiled.

"Of course, my child."

Fairy Godmother raised her wand and turned Lady Tremaine and Drizella into scullery maids, making them do work forever.

And Cinderella, Anastasia, the mice, and Fairy Godmother returned to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know this is a bit corny. But I can't think of anything. I go back to school today, so I had to hurry and do this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Tremaine and Drizella worked in scullery for days. They began to regret treating Cinderella badly how they did. As they were thinking that, Suzie scurried into the room.

"So, how does it feel? To be doing the same work that you made Cinderelly do for her whole life, unaware that she has a Fairy Godmother?" she asked.

Lady Tremaine and Drizella looked around. They did not recognize the voice. Suzie sighed. They can't see her, so she'll have to give them a little help.

"Down here."

Lady Tremaine and Drizella looked down at the floor and saw the female mouse. Lady Tremaine and Drizella usually don't like mice, but their curiosity got the better of them. They now want to meet all of Cinderella's mice friends.

"Wh-What's your name?" Drizella asked, staring at the female mouse.

"Suzie."

Lady Tremaine began wondering who the woman was that took her wand back in chapter 2.

"So, Suzie, who was that woman who took her wand back from me?" Lady Tremaine asked.

"Cinderelly's Fairy Godmother." Suzie replied, smoothing out a fold in her dress.

"That's right, my dear Suzie." called the Fairy Godmother's voice.

Suzie looked up and saw that Fairy Godmother just appeared in her signature silver sparkle method next to her. Lady Tremaine and Drizella actually looked at Fairy Godmother and strongly made the connection between her and Cinderella. Knowing now that this fairy has been watching over Cinderella ever since she was born, Lady Tremaine and Drizella felt shame cross over them. They looked down at the floor as Suzie scurried out of the room.

"Look at me, Lady Tremaine and Drizella." Fairy Godmother commanded, her voice still kind-sounding.

Lady Tremaine and Drizella's eyes looked up away from the floor and up at Fairy Godmother.

"Now, would you mind telling me why you treated Cinderella badly all these years?" Fairy Godmother questioned.

"I did because I was jealous of her charm and beauty. I also did it because I wanted to forward the interests of my own daughters, not her." Lady Tremaine answered.

"Yeah. I was jealous of her too." Drizella added.

"And what would you have done if you knew that she had a Fairy Godmother, who has been watching over her ever since she was born?"

A wave of shame washed over Lady Tremaine and Drizella again.

"I wouldn't have made her a servant in her own home, made her do all the chores, and treated her badly." Lady Tremaine frowned, breaking eye contact with Fairy Godmother.

"I wouldn't have been mean to her." Drizella added, breaking eye contact with the fairy.

Fairy Godmother raised an eyebrow at these statements. Then she rubbed it off.

"Well, would you like to see how she is and apologize to her?" she asked.

Lady Tremaine and Drizella looked back up at Fairy Godmother.

"Yes." They cried, happily.

"Well then, let's get going."

Fairy Godmother, Lady Tremaine and Drizella all went to the palace, where Cinderella and Anastasia were, with the mice. Seeing Fairy Godmother, Cinderella and Anastasia both wrapped their arms around her in a huge hug as the mice cheered with joy. When they pulled away after a few seconds, they saw Lady Tremaine and Drizella and scowls appeared on their faces as the mice glared at Lady Tremaine and Drizella with hatred showing. Cinderella and Anastasia glared at Lady Tremaine and Drizella for a few seconds and Fairy Godmother gave Lady Tremaine and Drizella a gentle nudge on the back. They looked back at her.

"Say it." Fairy Godmother said gently.

Cinderella's stepmother took a deep breath and spoke to Cinderella.

"Cinderella, I am sorry for treating you badly all these years. I was jealous of your charm and beauty. If I had known that you had a Fairy Godmother, I wouldn't have been mean to you. I don't know how to make it up to you, but I…"

Truly touched by Lady Tremaine's sorry words, Cinderella took her stepmother into her arms.

"How can you forgive me that easily? I thought you would not do that." Lady Tremaine questioned, on the brink of tears.

"I am very kind-hearted, stepmother. I can never be angry with someone who's treated me like dirt my whole life." Cinderella replied, smiling.

Now, it was Drizella's turn.

"Cinderella, I am sorry as well. I was jealous of you. And, like mother, if I knew that you had a Fairy Godmother, I wouldn't have treated you like dirt."

"Apology accepted, Drizella." Cinderella smiled.

The mice were shocked that Cinderella forgave the two people who were mean to her.

"Cinderelly! How can you forgive them?" Jaq asked.

"Duh-duh-duh. Yeah? They've been mean to you, taunting you, mocking you, beating you!" Gus added.

"Because, Jaq and Gus, I can tell how sorry they are now. They must have had a talk with Fairy Godmother, and that made them realize the error of their ways. And now, they apologize." Cinderella answered.

"I have to be going." Fairy Godmother said.

"Aww!" cried the mice, pouting.

Fairy Godmother laughed. The mice's pouting amused her.

"Will you be back, Fairy Godmother?" Anastasia asked.

"Yes, Anastasia. Tomorrow." Fairy Godmother answered.

Cinderella hugged Fairy Godmother again.

"Bye, Fairy Godmother. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, my child. And you know how to summon me." Fairy Godmother smiled.

Fairy Godmother raised her wand into the air.

"I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Bye, Fairy Godmother!" everyone called, waving.

"Bye, everyone."

Fairy Godmother waved her wand.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."

And with those words, Fairy Godmother disappeared in a shower of silver sparkles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone, here's chapter 4 to Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. So, remember, no flames!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cinderella, the mice, Anastasia, Lady Tremaine, and Drizella all sat together in Cinderella's room. The mice were telling the story of how they made Cinderella's pink dress for her.

"Jaq and Gus, here, had to get your sash, Anastasia; and your beads, Drizella, to finish up the dress we were working on." Mary said.

"Yeah. And, when we finished, we presented it to Cinderelly. Then you two ruined our work when you tore the dress apart!" Luke added.

Drizella winced. Now, she knew that she didn't have the right to do that.

"Then who did that dress belong to?" Lady Tremaine asked.

"Cinderella's mother." Anastasia answered.

"Then I ran to the garden and began crying, when Fairy Godmother appeared." Cinderella chimed in.

"She made it possible for Cinderelly to go to the ball." Jaq added.

When the story was done, they heard a voice behind them.

"Hello, guys. That was a good story you told."

Cinderella, Anastasia, Drizella and Lady Tremaine turned and saw Fairy Godmother behind them.

"Fairy Godmother!" Anastasia and Cinderella cried happily as the fairy joined them.

"So, how did Cinderella summon you, Fairy Godmother?" Drizella asked.

"She was crying in the garden, and I really hate to see her upset and losing hope. Remember when Suzie was talking to you and I appeared next to her?" Fairy Godmother smiled.

"Yes." Lady Tremaine replied.

"I appear from silver sparkles and a faint blue glow. When I was doing Cinderella's transformation, Anastasia was quiet until she felt that she had to speak."

"I was glad to meet you, Fairy Godmother. When I met you, I realized that the way I treated Cinderella was unfair, and decided to make up for it." Anastasia smiled, leaning her head on Fairy Godmother's shoulder.

Fairy Godmother chuckled.

"And I was glad to meet one of Cinderella's two stepsisters. The way you were talking to me in the garden made me wonder if Drizella was meaner." Fairy Godmother replied, smiling.

"Yes. Drizella was mean to me 24/7. I didn't think she'd change." Cinderella spoke up.

"Well, I've changed, stupid!" Drizella yelled.

Fairy Godmother glanced in Drizella's direction and whipped out her wand.

"Never call Cinderella stupid again, or I'll turn you into a toad!" Fairy Godmother threatened.

Drizella looked down in shame.

"Yes, Fairy Godmother." She said, obediently. "I'm sorry, Cinderella."

Cinderella smiled.

"It's okay, Drizella. I forgive you."

"Cinderella?" Lady Tremaine spoke up this time.

"Yes, Stepmother?"

"Have you ever wondered why I had made you a servant in your own home, after your father died?"

"Yes. You were the only mother I've had, my birth mother died after giving birth to me! And after Father died, you turned cold on me! Why did you do that?!" Cinderella cried, her voice cracking and tears starting to fill her eyes.

Fairy Godmother quickly took Cinderella into her arms as Lady Tremaine answered.

"I did it because I was jealous of your charm and beauty. You were the most beautiful person in the neighborhood, and I also did it because I was heartbroken."

"Heartbroken?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Yes. I was lost after Cinderella's father died, but I had to be strong for Drizella and Anastasia." Lady Tremaine answered. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, if I knew that Fairy Godmother has been watching over you this whole time, I wouldn't have done that to you. I would have gone to her for help."

Cinderella dried her tears and faced Lady Tremaine.

"It's okay, stepmother. Like Anastasia, you and Drizella realized the error of your ways and are trying to make it up to me." She smiled.

Lady Tremaine and Drizella both hugged Cinderella in apology for what they did to her all these years and Cinderella hugged them back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know, this is a little short. But I can't think of anything.**


End file.
